thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Making The Best Of It (Prey For The Dead)
Making The Best Of It is the third episode of the first season of Prey For The Dead. It is the third episode overall. Episode It is May 17th, 2016. Carter, Rachel, and Leo are in their kitchen, discussing what happened with Melissa, while the kids are in the other room playing a game. Carter: “Are you absolutely sure Melissa was attacked?” Rachel: “Yes. She had a bite on her arm!” Leo: “But a bite from what?” Rachel: “She said it was a kid.” Leo: “So, a kid goes up to an old lady, and bites her? Yeah, sure.” Rachel: “Do you think I’m lying?” The two are silent. They then hear a knock on the door. Rachel gets up and opens the door. It is Naomi. Rachel: “What did you find?” Naomi: “Well, I found you weren't wrong. But, the kid that attacked Mrs. Scott isn’t on any drugs. He’s suffering the same disease that’s been spreading.” Leo: “Hold the phone, so you're telling me, this kid is suffering from a cold, that makes you bite people?” Leo laughs. Naomi: “I don't know what it is, but it’s spreading! And you need to be careful!” Naomi leaves. Carter then gets up, and begins to head towards the door. Rachel: “Where are you going?” Carter: “To the store. Gonna try to see if I can get some food and stuff.” Leo: “Can I go with?” Carter: “Why?” Leo: “I need the exercise.” Carter: “Ok.” Leo: “Hang on, I need to grab something.” Leo runs to Carter and Rachel’s room. Rachel: “I wonder what he needs from in our room?” Carter: “Probably my deodorant.” Rachel walks up to Carter, and hugs him. Rachel: “I love you.” Carter: “Love you too.” Leo comes downstairs. Carter and Leo then leave. Cut to the store. Carter and Leo enter, only to see the bloodbath it has become. Dead bodies everywhere, little to nothing left on the shelves. Carter: “What the fuck...” Leo: “All this, just for a simple disease?” Carter looks away for a moment. Leo: “We’d better look around and see if anybody's still breathing.” Carter: “Good idea.” The two go through the store, finding nothing but dead bodies, fallen shelves, and items scattered across the floor. Carter: “Hello?! Is anybody here?” Leo: “We just want some food!” They then hear banging on a storage closet door. Matt: “Hello? Is anybody there?” Leo: “Who’s in there?” Matt: “Are you gonna hurt me?” Carter: “No. Why would we do that?” Matt: “Did you see the bodies everywhere?” Carter: “Well… yeah, but-” Matt: “Then you know why I’m not coming out!” Carter: “Look, we’re not gonna hurt you. Just, come on out. I'm Carter Parker! I’m here with my brother Leo!” Matt: “My name is Matt Oliver. Now, I'm gonna come out. And you better not shoot me!” Matt exits the closet. Matt: “Uh… hi?” Cut to the Parker house. Rachel is smoking a cigarette in the front yard, when Randall walks outside, only to attempt to run back inside. Rachel: “Randall! Come here!” Randall is obviously hesitant. Randall: “Wh… why?” Rachel: “Just get your ass out here!” Randall comes out, and stands at a distance away from Rachel. Rachel: “Look, I’ve been talking to some of the neighbors, to see if they know what’s going on. And, it looks like your dad was right. It is an outbreak.” Randall: “When did he mention that?” Rachel: “Last night, before the BBQ. But anyway, the point is, I know I haven't been a great mother-” Randall: “Yeah, no shit you haven't been a great mother!” Rachel: “Randall!” Randall: “Do you even know how insecure I am because of you? Do you?” Rachel doesn't respond. Randall: “I thought not. I wanted to kill myself, because of the way you treat me! It is 2016! Nobody cares about people who are gay anymore! There are places legalizing gay marriage!” Rachel: “Randall… I-” Randall: “You don't know a fucking thing! And if you think, I’m gonna let my kids see you, if I have kids, you are sadly mistaken!” Randall storms inside the house. Rachel puts out her cigarette, and just hangs her head. Back at the store, Carter, Leo and Matt are walking through, trying to see if there is any food left. Matt: “So, what are you guys doing here?” Leo: “Same thing the people all over the floor were trying to do. Except, not die.” Matt: “Oh.” They fail to find any food that hasn't been taken, or opened. However, they hear someone muttering to themself. Leo: “What the fuck?” Carter: “Any idea who that is?” Matt: “I’m afraid not.” The three look, to see it is a woman, with a bloody machete. Carter: “Uh… miss?” Rebecca looks at the three, and charges right at Carter, and tackles him. Leo: “Carter!” Carter gets the upper hand, and tries to disarm Rebecca but fails. Rebecca: “We all die! There is no point! No point! No point!” Carter: “Lady, please, calm down.” Rebecca tries to charge at Carter again, only for Leo to shoot her in the face. Carter looks, and sees Leo holding a gun. Matt: “Jesus… did you actually just do that?” Carter: “Where the fuck did you get that gun from?!” Leo: “Hey, news flash bro: A kid bit Melissa on the fucking arm! I’m not taking my chances!” Carter: “Did you get that from my bedside?” Leo: “Duh! I took it this morning!” Carter: “Why would you take it?” Leo: “Because I know when shit’s gonna hit the fan! And news flash: Shit hit the fan, and the fan blew it the fuck out!” Matt snickers. Carter takes the gun from Leo. Carter: “You murdered a woman! What the fuck am I gonna tell Rachel and the kids?” Leo: “You aren't telling them fucking shit, big bro!” Carter shakes his head. The two begin to leave, while Matt follows them. Leo: “Are you fucking following us?” Matt: “Well, I’d rather not go back to my apartment.” Leo: “Why the fuck not?” Matt: “I live in a dangerous neighborhood. Anybody who isn't a gangster is the type of person who gets jumped on a regular basis. I was lucky enough to keep to myself and avoid any attackers. If shit is this out of control, I can’t go back there.” Carter: “Alright. Come on.” Leo: “Wait! You believe him?” Carter: “I don't know. But I know I’m not leaving him to die on his own.” The three begin to exit the store, while Leo glares at Carter angrily. Matt quickly retrieves Rebecca's machete. Matt: “You never know when you’re gonna need this.” The three leave. Cut back to the Parker house. Hayden, Sarah and Rachel are in the living room, Hayden is trying to fix the TV. Rachel: “How’s it coming?” Hayden: “It’s going as good as you’d expect. And, I don't remember being Larry the cable guy.” Sarah giggles. Sarah: “Yeah. Cause your name’s Hayden. Not Larry.” Hayden rolls his eyes at Sarah. Sarah: “Why didn't you get Randall, Mommy? He’d get this thing working.” Rachel is silent. Hayden: “You know Mom, I heard y’all’s argument. And he’s right.” Rachel: “Excuse me?” Hayden sighs. Hayden: “Sarah, go upstairs please.” Sarah: “Why?” Rachel: “Sarah, listen to your brother.” Sarah scoffs and runs upstairs. Rachel: “What do you mean Randall’s right?” Hayden: “You treat him like crap, for absolutely no reason!” Rachel: “I will have you know young man, I have a very good reason?” Hayden: “Why? Just cause he likes boys?” Rachel: “You know, that is not how you three were raised!” Hayden: “Last I checked, Dad and Uncle Leo were here for Randall more than you!” Rachel: “I was at law school, young man!” Hayden: “Yeah, I know! I don't remember that being an excuse to almost drive your child to suicide!” Rachel: “If he commits suicide, it is NOT my fault in anyway!” Hayden sighs angrily. Hayden: “You really don't understand, do you?” Rachel: “What do I not understand?” Hayden: “That your children are tired of the unfair way you’ve been treating Randall!” Rachel: “Sarah is nine years old, I doubt she understands how I treat Randall!” Hayden: “She understands her brother is upset, and her mother is the one causing it!” Hayden, in frustration, punches the TV. And, instead of breaking like he expected, it turns on. Hayden: “Well, that worked.” There is a news report. Stewart: “THIS IS HAPPENING ALL OVER THE CONTINENT OF NORTH AMERICA!!! PEOPLE ARE BEING URGED TO-” Stewart stops when a loud crash is heard, and looks to see where the crash came from. However, the report cuts off, as the Emergency Broadcast Signal starts broadcasting. Hayden then turns off the TV. Hayden: “Oh my…” Rachel: “Holy shit.” Rachel and Hayden hear a car quickly pulling up outside, they look out the window to see Carter, Leo and Matt rush up to the house. Rachel rushes outside, and hugs Carter. Rachel: “Carter! You were right! It is an outbreak, and it’s bad! Really bad!” Carter: “I know, I know. We didn’t get any food. So, we’re gonna have to make the best of what we have.” Hayden then walks outside and sees Matt. Hayden: “Who’s this guy?” Matt: “I’m… Matt Oliver.” Rachel: “What the hell is he doing here?” Carter: “I’ll tell you later. Gather the neighbors for a meeting.” Rachel: “What about Mrs. Scott?” Carter: “Leave her be. The poor woman’s going through this without her husband.” Rachel: “But, what if her bite has something to do with the outbreak?” Carter: “We’ll deal with it then!” Carter and Leo go inside as Matt stands awkwardly in the front yard. Matt: “So, uh… you guys know how to play Go Fish?” Cut to roughly 30 minutes later. The neighborhood is gathered in front of the Parker’s house. Carter: “I don't know if you people know this, but, there’s an outbreak! We don't know what it is, but regardless, I advise we all be careful! We should block off any entrances, set up guard posts, and, maybe, start teaching everyone to defend themselves! Because, if nothing else, people might be the biggest threat right now!” Nathaniel Baxter steps forward. Nathaniel: “Why people?” Carter: “Me and Leo tried to gather up some food from the grocery store, we then saw bodies everywhere, and a crazy lady with a machete! She attacked me, and, if Leo didn't knock her out, I’d be dead right now! Meeting adjourned!” Everyone goes towards their own houses. Leo walks up to Carter. Leo: “You lied? Carter Parker? Lying?” Carter: “I can’t have people being afraid of my brother.” Leo hugs Carter. Cut to Hayden on the couch in his family's living room, looking at the text he received, trying to figure out, who could've sent it. To be continued… Main Characters * Carter Parker * Rachel Parker * Randall Parker * Hayden Parker * Sarah Parker * Leo Parker Supporting Characters * Nathaniel Baxter * Skilar Baxter (No lines) * Ray Baxter (No lines) * Cameron Baxter (No lines) * Devon Baxter (No lines) * Simon Baxter (No lines) * Liam Baxter (No lines) * Daniel García (No lines) * Celia García (No lines) * Naomi García * Danny Taylor (No lines) * Tanya Taylor (No lines) * Kevin Taylor (No lines) * Matt Oliver. Minor Characters * Stewart Clark * Rebecca Thompson Trivia * First appearance of Celia García. * First appearance of Matt Oliver. * First (and last) appearance of Rebecca Thompson. * Last appearance of Stewart Clark. (Unknown) * This episode marks the first time Carter is seen breaking his good nature on-screen. * This episode marks the first time a person is shown killing someone. * What Rachel was trying to tell Randall, was how despite her not accepting his sexuality, she will always allow him in her home. It is unknown if this will be stated in the series. =